


This is Reporter Yoo Kihyun, Good Night

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Reporter Kihyun, based on kihyun's recent pics, my showki who made my day, now i am imagining kihyun in oversized sweater and calves-high woolen socks, shownu who couldn't sleep and his dirty mind, super cute wonhyuk, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: "This is reporter Yoo Kihyun. The night is quite warm with clear skies. You can see from this building, the beautiful view of the city which reminds us a lot with South Korea. All the light and stars and skyscrapers. Tonight's live report is special for those with longing heart and worried mind. Please have a good night rest and eat healthily and let's see the stars and skyscrapers together again two days from now. This is reporter Yoo Kihyun, good night."Just a story when you miss your boyfriend who is thousand miles away from you.





	This is Reporter Yoo Kihyun, Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreateOwnHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/gifts).



Hyunwoo groaned in his bed. He was exhausted as hell but he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned on his bed but then he gave up. Glancing to his clock and Wonho who had fallen a sleep on the other bed.

2 pm.

He sighed. He was supposed to sleep three hours ago because he had an important meeting with the team and a sport brand company tomorrow. His job as professional baseball player took almost all his commitment until he got nothing left for other thing.

His dancing class or his English course. 

Well none, except his boyfriend,  Yoo Kihyun whom he gave his heart and soul to that one person. 

Thinking about Kihyun and his flawless petite body only made it worse. He couldn't get away his sudden desire to look at his lover in ... nothing. He missed him. It had been three days and he had not got any call from his super busy boyfriend. He worked for a television station as script editor. Any written or oral news before presented in front of camera had to be edited first to deliver the best news for Korea. 

Hyunwoo knew his meticulous boyfriend who loved to wear his spectacle while reading raw writings and sipped a cup of coffee. Sometimes two. Or three if he had to spend entire night to edit the top priority news. Wearing oversized sweater and short pants with his calves-high woolen socks and spectacle, sometimes Kihyun had to kick Hyunwoo away after one-steamy round of sudden sex because Hyunwoo would always ask for more. 

Kihyun definitely couldn't let his papers stained with unwanted liquid because of his stubborn boyfriend who got too horny to even bother to wear condom.

Hyunwoo smiled thinking of Kihyun and reached his smartphone on top of table. He was thinking to masturbate while watching his personal video when Kihyun was applying some moisturizer on his after-bath skin with only a bathrobe that flaunted his milky white skin while he lathered them with that orchid scented moisturizer.

Hyunwoo groaned, feeling the familiar heat crept along his abdomen and his lower body.

Just when he was about to reach his slowly-erect-member, an incoming call distracted his will to jerk himself off.

Kihyun calling ...

Hyunwoo smiled. He tapped the screen and put on his best bed-face, "Annyeong..."

"Hi babe." Kihyun smiled on the camera.

Hyunwoo chuckled. 

"Ki, wow my boyfriend had abandoned me here forever ..." said Hyunwoo, stressed the sentence in cute way.

Kihyun laughed. His pretty smile and dimple appeared. It only made Hyunwoo missed him even more. "Mian, hyung. The job is so frenzy. I am practically busting my ass here," he replied still with his laughing state.

Hyunwoo, sending his frowned expression picture in a fan signing, "What do you say? Bust your ass? Isn't it supposed to be mine???"

Kihyun chuckled endlessly. He then pretended to pout, "Hyung, it's only a term. Beside, who is that woman in front of you?"

Hyunwoo laughed. "Just a fan. Yeah, I know that. Why would my boyfriend dump this hot body for anybody else?"

Kihyun snickered with his scrunching nose, "Ah, you sound so childish now. Hey, how's your day?"

Hyunwoo smiled. He looked into Kihyun's pretty orbs, "Great. Tomorrow we'll meet another sport brand company that will be our other sponsor too. We need to do a little presentation. That's why we busted also our ass on the field today. Oh look--" Hyunwoo moved his camera away from him and pointed it to Wonho who was sleeping soundly, "Look at that person who was literally dead now." He chuckled deeply.

Kihyun laughed uncontrollably. Hyunwoo saw him patted someone and the picture started to blur as he moved his camera.

Suddenly a loud screeching voice and face filled Hyunwoo's screen.

"Hyunwoo hyuuuuung!! Annyeong!!" Minhyuk chirped loudly. Hyunwoo quickly pulled the smartphone away from his face. There's a groan coming from Wonho.

Hyunwoo chuckled while poking his ears, trying to subside the effect of Minhyuk's dolphin voice. "I can't understand why Kihyun and Wonho can stand your voice, Minhyukkie." 

Minyhuk pouted. "Hyung, has Wonho hyung fallen asleep already? I tried to video-call him but he didn't answer."  Minhyuk and Wonho had been dating long before Hyunwoo dated Kihyun. It was Minhyuk who introduced him to Kihyun at first.

"Heree..." There's sleepy voice half groan coming from Wonho, waving his hand to attract Minhyuk's attention. Hyunwoo moved the camera to Wonho. "Hiiiiii babyy, " Again with his dolphin voice, Minhyuk greeted his long-time boyfriend.

Wonho nodded half sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His bed hair poked here and there. "What time is it?" he asked to no one. More like to himself.

"2.30," replied Hyunwoo. 

"My hunny! Why didn't you talk to meee??" nagged Minhyuk, a bit annoyed.

Wonho nodded and came closer to Hyunwoo. He only wore boxer without any T-shirt which made Minhyuk yelped in joy. "Ah! My boyfriend looks so sexy! How lucky I am!!" 

Kihyun, whose face was nowhere on the screen, commented from behind. "Please keep your excitement somewhere else, Minhyukkie. We're still in the conference hall."

"You're still working until this hour? What time is it there?" asked Hyunwoo, a little bit concerned. He didn't like to know his boyfriend had to work overtime a lot.

"It's ten pm hyung," Minhyukkie was the one who answered his question.

Ah..." said Hyunwoo. He glanced to Wonho who was still in daze, probably getting sleepy again. "Minhyukkie, your boyfriend is too sleepy to talk with you now."

"Hyuuuung!" Minhyuk shouted and whined, making Wonho startled and quickly grabbed Hyunwoo's phone. "Yes-yes. Here." He gave his best smile to assure Minhyuk he was there.

"Ya! Use your own phone! I need to talk with Kihyunnie!" Hyunwoo grabbed back his phone, making Wonho pouted. "Minhyukkie, baby, I will call you through my phone. This old ahjussi needs to talk with Kihyunnie." Wonho smiled and went back to his bed, took his phone and busy by himself. 

Kihyun's face was back again on the screen. He laughed lightly and started to walk. "I miss you .." 

Hyunwoo nodded. "Me too. Korea is not the same without you."

Kihyun smiled, half cringing half amused. "Aish my boyfriend really misses me..." he teased a bit, with no harm meaning inside his sentence. He knew that feeling. He felt the same too. Then Kihyun walked away from Minhyuk who was talking or blabbering on his own phone, slid a little to the wide window glass and showed it to Hyunwoo. "There baby. You see?" 

"What should I see?" asked Hyunwoo, confused. Then he laughed a bit, looking at Kihyun holding the mic that he grabbed from someone else's office. 

"This is reporter Yoo Kihyun. The night is quite warm with clear skies. You can see from this building, the beautiful view of the city which reminds us a lot with South Korea. All the light and stars and skyscrapers. Tonight's live report is special for those with longing heart and worried mind. Please have a good night rest and eat healthily and let's see the stars and skyscrapers together again two days from now. This is reporter Yoo Kihyun, good night."

Hyunwoo smiled widely. His eyes disappeared and created a thin line with wrinkles around his eyes, the features that captivated Kihyun's heart for the first time they met. Kihyun smiled softly looking at his boyfriend's satisfied smile. "Have a rest hyung. Don't be worry too much. We'll be together again in just two days," said Kihyun with his motherly tone, the one kind that would lull anyone to sleep. 

Hyunwoo yawned. He smiled back. " I can't wait for that. Good night baby, please get a proper eat and rest there, ok?"

Kihyun nodded and pulled the screen closer to his lips and gave a kiss. A sweet kind of kiss.

Hyunwoo kissed his screen back with all his feeling as if Kihyun's lips that were on his. He pulled out and waved. "Bye." Kihyun smiled sweetly and waved back.    
The call ended...

Hyunwoo laid his body again to the bed, glanced to Wonho who was already asleep with his phone on his chest and Minhyuk's voice was still heard, blabbering about something. Or maybe it's his way to make Wonho asleep.

Hyunwoo smiled and thought of Kihyun and soon he was adrift to sleep with content heart.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, enjoy another showki from me;  
> No, it's unbeta'd;  
> Maybe, you'll find it interesting or not.
> 
> but to all of you who read this, happy reading ^^  
> my fella @CreateOwnHell : enjoy this ^^


End file.
